The Dauntless Struggle (An SYOC Fanfiction)
by Pouncingwind
Summary: (This Fanfiction takes place 5 years before Tris transfers.) You're SYOC decides they don't fit/like [in] their old faction, and decide to go to Dauntless. Submit a character, and watch as they go through Dauntless initiation. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I've decided to make my own SYOC for Divergent! Yep! It's actually happening!**

**So here's how I want things to go down. **

**Fill out the form below, and be descriptive please. 1 to 2 if not 3 sentences for the ones that need it (i.e. Looks, Personality, History, Why they chose Dauntless, etc).**

2. **Send it to me through PM and I'll tell you whether or not they're accepted.**

**Side note: Each Character Submitted will have their own personal chapter of when they leave home and choose Dauntless at the choosing ceremony.**

**Another side note: I WILL ONLY ALLOW 3, AND ONLY 3 DIVERGENTS!**

**FORM**

**Name:**

**New Name (If they change it):**

**Original Faction:**

**Why they left their old Faction:**

**Aptitude Results:**

**Divergent?:**

**Looks (Descriptive):**

**Personality (Descriptive):**

**History (Descriptive):**

**Why they chose Dauntless (Descriptive):**

**Are they Social?:**

**Would they change their appearance? (Hair Cut, Piercings, Tattoos, Style):**

**Would they fall in love easily, or would it take a while?:**

**If you're going to do this, do it as soon as possible so I can begin writing their personal chapter!**

**PS: If you're a guest, Then put your form in the reviews!**

**~Pouncingwind**


	2. Ella James

**Hi guys! This SYOC was PMed to me by PotionsForSev, and I will try my best to capture her personality and her looks!**

Rumor has it that the Amity were once like Dauntless. Can you believe such a thing?

I've been told that Amity would shoot guns and throw punches, but one day things got out of hand.

That someone went on a frenzy and killed nine people.

That that's where the peace serum bread came from.

So now the Amity work on the farm and supply food for the other factions. With the help of the Erudite, we have surplus in crops all of the time.

Maybe that's where my Dauntless personality comes from. I'm not all giggles and smiles and peace. It may be partly from the fact I avoid the bread at all costs.

I'm Ella James, and I'm from Amity. And today's a big day. I have my Aptitude Test. I stared at my reflection in the mirror that stood against the wall of my petite bedroom. Time for school. My dark hair- which is usually in a braid- is down and cascading down my back. For once, because my hair is down, my freckles compliment my captivating hazel eyes.

"Ella, get down here, please! You're suppose to be leaving soon!" Called my mother- a fair woman with blonde hair that is always tied back. I sighed and traipsed from my bedroom and down the stairs, where my eldest sister, Savanna was waiting with my school bag slung over her shoulder.

I grabbed it from her and pushed past her and to my mother, where I said goodbye. "You have nothing to fear, my beloved daughter. Nothing." I feigned a smile and opened the door, where the bright sun blinded me for a few moments.

I was able to catch the truck just in time. I climbed into the bed of it, and sat beside our neighbor, Charles. My hands were wet with perspiration, and I had to continuously wipe my hands on my baggy red pants.

We soon arrived at the school, a big, brick building for all of the factions to go and learn until the age of sixteen, when you took your Aptitude Test and learned where you belonged. And to be honest, this is the day I've dreaded since the day I set foot in this school.

_****~PAGE BREAK~****_

"Ella James," Called someone, and I looked upwards to see a skinny Abnegation volunteer with black hair staring expectantly. "Ella James?" She repeated, and I raised my hand. She motioned with her hand towards the door beside her. I stood up, trying to seem confident, and made my way to the door. I could feel eyes boring into me as she closed the door behind us.

"Hello, Ella. My name is Cosette, and I'll be in charge of your Aptitude Test today." She smiled. I held back a bitter retort by biting my tongue. I took a seat in the large metal recliner, clasping my hands together in my anxiety.

I watched her with intent as she filled a shot-glass with an unusual blue liquid, and handed it to me. "Drink this." I gulped it down- knowing I had to trust them- and relaxed in the chair. "The simulation will start in a few seconds." She said after a few moments of silence. "Simu-" I was cut off my my eyes drooping and falling unconscious.

_Mirrors._ Mirrors as far as the eye could see. My reflection showed me, but different. "Choose." One whispered. I looked behind me to see cheese and a knife. "Choose." "Choose." "You will run out of time!" All of the reflections wailed at once, and I immediately grasped the knife in my hand.

The wails died down to nothing. I stood in the same room, yet the atmosphere had changed. I heard a snarl. "Puppy!" A little girl yelled. Is that- me? As a youthful little girl? I blinked as the snarl grew louder, and a dog snapped, running after the little girl. "Puppy?" She yelled, and I lunged forwards, grabbing the dog by the ear. A loud shriek escaped the dog.

My clone stood, confused, and my back was to her as I stabbed the dog, murmuring a sorry as it went limp. "Puppy? What did you do to the puppy!?" The clone begged. "I put him to sleep." I told her. "He's sleeping.." As much as I wanted to believe that, it wasn't true.

The room changed into a bus, and a man with a newspaper yelled at me, "Do you know this man!?" I blinked, then sneered, "And if I do what does it matter to you?" He begged me more and more, until I broke. "NO! I don't know him for crying out loud!" I bellowed, and everything blacked out. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the room.

Cosette stood, smiling. "Your time was Twelve minutes and Six seconds," She elucidated, and I bit my lips. "Your results were Dauntless." I felt a surge of satisfaction tear through me. Perfect.

_****~THE NEXT DAY AT THE CEREMONY~****_

I walked over the gravel covered ground and to the huge building the held the Choosing Ceremony room. A few Candor were smoking a cigarette before the ceremony, and I gagged in disgust.

We entered the building- a bland lobby with chairs and coffee tables, and a reception desk. We filed to the elevator, where we all squeezed in, and raced out at the top. I think I saw one person puke once exiting. Must be claustrophobic.

We stepped into a massive room with rows and rows of seats lining the wall, and a podium in the center against the wall with five silver bowls. The bowls held a different substance to represent each faction. A gray stone for Abnegation, water for Erudite, soil for Amity, hot coals for Dauntless, and glass for Candor.

Once everyone was seated, they began calling names. Marcus Eaton was announcing, so he began with a quite boring speech, "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony, factions. We are all different people, all different looks, personalities, and beliefs. This is why we are split into five factions, Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite. Each hold different traits and abilities. And we are here today to let our sixteen year old children choose the faction that best suits their abilities."

The crowd erupted in cheers, laughs and chatter. As soon as they died down, names were called. I sat absently in my chair until I heard my name, "Ella James." I stood, uncertainly, and made my way up to the stage. Marcus tenderly handed me a knife, and I slowly slit the skin of my palm and placed my gaze on all of the bowls.

Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, and Erudite. I made my decision then and there. I stepped towards the Dauntless bowl, and opened my fist, where several drops of blood landed in on the coals and sizzled to nothing.

"_Dauntless_!"

**So, if you guys are wondering, once I'm done with personal chapters, they'll all end up being at the Dauntless compound. I don't want to take the time explaining the train ride. So, here you go, PoisionsForSev! ~Pouncingwind.**


	3. Cassidy Newman

**Hi guys! I'm back with the second personal chapter! This SYOC was PMed to me by **_**Mask Is Always Changing**_**. Hope you like it!**

_Never _make me mad.

If you want your eyes at least. Go ahead and ask Jordan Pitburg. He's still got bruises from last time her made me angry. Mind you, that was last month.

You see, I'm not, as they call it, "happy go lucky" and cheery. I'm actually a very heated person. Meaning that I'm very irritable and naturally angry.

I'm Cassidy Newman. And I'm from Amity. Surprising right? Didn't you expect Dauntless or Erudite, (Because everyone knows they can't keep their mouths shut for more than five seconds)? Nope. Out of all factions, I'm Amity.

My brother, Karter, is the only one who knows the real me. Besides Jordan, of course.

I bit my lip nervously as I stare down at myself. A yellow sundress that was too big for me, with a red sweater, and it makes me look horrible. It doesn't match my eyes, which are a scary darkish gray color, or my flowy cocoa colored hair.

I turn my head around to see Karter at my door, rubbing his hands together. A nervous habit in my family. "Karter?" I ask, blinking a few times. "I- er- Cassidy, I just wanted to see if you'd actually take this test seriously or not. I mean, obviously you have...You're wearing a _dress_, Cassidy, you never..ever wear a dress-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Don't get me wrong, it looks great on you."

"Oh Karter, just shut up already." I joked, and he waved quickly before exiting the room. I grabbed my school bag and rushed out of the room, bouncing down the stairs. My father stopped me by grabbing my arms with full force, causing my head to bob slightly. "Dad?"

"Oh, Cassidy." My dad whispered, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "Dad, can't breath." I wheezed, and he loosened his grip. My father was a large built man, transferring from Erudite to Amity. He had chocolatey brown hair- like mine, and we share the same facial features.

"Good luck, Cas." He smiled- something he rarely ever did. I returned the simper, before ducking out of his arms, and with Karter, leaving the house. We walked to where we waited for the truck that transported us to the school every morning.

I climbed into the bed of the truck. We were the first stop, so we had to sit squished up against the cab of the vehicle. ONce all of the kids were in the truck, we headed in the direction of the large brick building that all children went to.

"Good luck, Cas. I mean, seriously. This is your future." Karter took my hand quickly and squeezed it, before he departed to his wing. I let out a stressed breath before hurrying to the waiting room for the Aptitude Test. The room where we wait to find our future.

I sit across from another Amity girl who is dressed in a yellow shirt and baggy red pants. Her hair fell down her back beautifully, and her freckles matched her eyes perfectly. (**A/N: Heh. It's Ella! :D) **I broke my gaze away from her and to the floor, where I waited for my name to be called.

_****~Page break~****_

"Cassidy Newman?" I snapped my gaze up to see a young man- couldn't be older than twenty, standing at the entrance to one of the mysterious rooms that held the answers to my life. I stood up, and he retreated back in the room, where he held the door open for me. "Thanks." I nodded, and he shrugged.

I slid into the metal chair, where he began mixing a liquid and putting it into a glass. Would I have to drink that? He silently handed me the glass, and I forced it down. "You're simulation will start in a minute." He said, and began attaching wires to my head.

Soon, I slipped into sleep, only to wake up in a massive room that was lined with mirrors. "Choose." Whispered a voice behind me. "Choose. You will run out of time! Choose! CHOOSE!" I stood still utterly confused, until the room changed into a dimmer one, with no mirrors.

A little girl appeared, but I didn't bother looking her over. I had my gaze steady on the vicious mutt that stood before me, snarling.

_Strategically thinking, you should find a way to block the dogs path to the little girl._

_Dauntlessly thinking, you should lunge for the dog and pin it down._

_Thinking like a Candor, I don't think I could do either. But it's worth a try._

I weighed my options. and decided to go Dauntless. I leapt for the dog, and before it could get away, I pinned it. It yowled and snapped its jaws for my face, and I lifted my head up so it was out of it's reach.

The scene disappeared, and I was standing on a bus, where a loonie man was screaming, "Do you know him!? Do you!?" I blinked. "No, No I don't. You know, it may help if you maybe stopped screaming in peoples faces and asked politely." I snorted.

I woke up in the large metal chair. The man stared at me, wide eyed. "What?" I asked. He bit his lip, and replied. "Your results were inconclusive." I gaped at him. I knew what this meant.

I am Divergent.

_****~Next Day~****_

I sat in a chair, listening to Marcus speak. I rested my chin on my palm, boredly. Finally he began calling names. "Ella James," he called. I looked up to see the girl from the waiting room contemplating her options, then dripped her blood onto the coals.

I couldn't help but replay yesterdays scene with my brother.

"_Good luck, Cas. I mean, seriously. This is your future."_

Anxiety coursed through me. What if I chose wrong? "Cassidy Newman," Marcus spoke, and I stood up solemnly, making my way to where Marcus stood.

I cut my palm, and let my body take over my brain. My feet took me to Amity.

_No! NO!_

My mind screeched as I tore my hand away from the Amity bowl to Dauntless.

"_Dauntless!"_ Marcus announced, and Dauntless erupted into cheers.

**Alright! I feel like this concept may get old after a while- so I'll try to make something different happen each chapter. :P Anyway, I promise the story will pick up after the first few real chapters! ~ Pouncingwind**


	4. Katrina Dark

**I'm back! I'm so sorry! I would have posted waaay earlier- If I had the time! I have Track 3 days a week, lots of homework, projects, etc. Finally I have a non Amity initiate! :D This SYOC was PMed to me by **_**AgentZyiana. **_**Here you go!**

If I had one word to describe Dauntless, it would be thrilling. I love the wind that flips your hair when you run, and watching the other initiates train. And it's finally my turn.

I'm Dauntless born, and I intend on staying that way. No matter what my "Aptitude Test" tells me. My name's Katrina Dark, but most people call me Kat. I hate going to school, I always have. But I've despised it much, much more ever since my lab partner deliberately pushed a tiny fire onto my chest. Now I have permanent burn marks.

_I was in Chemistry, my last period class. My lab partner, Derrick, talked in his Erudite ways, intensifying something that doesn't need to be intensified. "And so, the flame needs to be directly under the metal rod so it transfers heat to the liquid. You know, it is very crucial that that happens, otherwise we could get an __**F **__on this project! And all because that you wouldn't listen." He spat the last words. I rolled my eyes and shifted the metal rod. "No, No!" He sighed, then grinned. He carefully pushed the flame towards me, "Here, why don't you try..?" He pushed the flame off of the end of the table and into my lap. Immediately my clothes set fire, and the science teacher, , looked up to find me screaming in agony._

And he got away with it. Just because he was an Erudite.

I grabbed my school bag, and left my apartment. I had no mom and dad, or siblings. My older twin brothers left me for Abnegation a while ago. So I had what used to be my parents apartment all to myself. I was dressed in my usual- A tight black cotton tee, and black skinny jeans. I had a sweater on also, but it wasn't very heavy.

But what's odd about me is my looks. My left eye is a sharp leafy green color, and my right is mixed silver blue color that looks like melted metal. My dirty-blonde hair falls carelessly over my shoulders- and no farther. I weigh 115 pounds at the height of 5"11. I guess you could say thats normal. My skin is a normal shade for being out and running a lot, a fairly tanned olive tone.

I pushed my way into the Mess Hall, searching for an open spot beside my group of friends. I found one, and sprinted over to reserve my seat while I grabbed a muffin. I dropped my school bag beside my best friend- Gloria- and then walked off to get my breakfast.

Once I returned, Gloria pushed my school bag off and to the floor beside my seat, and patted the spot beside her. I slipped into my seat, and chomped my muffin. "So, are you nervous?" Gloria pressed, and I shook my head. "Gloria, you know I'm not leaving Dauntless. Whatever my results tell me."

Gloria pushed on. "Yeah, but what if your results say you're more Candor than you are Dauntless?" She grinned from ear to ear, and I shoved her. "Just because I'm horrible at lying, does not mean I'm good for Candor!" I gagged at the thought of even setting foot in their compound.

"I'm Dauntless and you know it, Gloria." I ended, and Gloria snorted. "I still think you could make it in Candor." I sighed, knowing I'd never win. "How about you, Gloria?" I smirked, and she shrugged. "I don't think I'd want to leave Ryan, he would be so lonely without me." Gloria shot a glance at her little brother, who was sitting with some friends.

"Yeah, true." I finished my muffin, and stood. "C'mon Gloria, or we'll be late."

_****~Page break~****_

Gloria shifted beside me in the waiting room. I stared at the floor, thinking about my brothers.

_Did they get Abnegation on their tests? Or Dauntless? Or both? Wait- is that even possible?_

I still remember the day they left clearly.

_I stared at my brothers, contemplating what they had just told me. I had always seen that they'd been selfless, but so selfless that they were going to switch to Abnegation? "Kat," One, Xavier, comforted. "You'll be alright by yourself. We promise you." Xavier glanced at his brother, Chris. "Yeah, Kitty." I had always hated that nickname, but I was in no mood to protest. "But you're the only family I have, guys.." I murmured, tears stinging my multicolored eyes. "We know Kitty, we know." And they both embraced me._

I was snapped out of my daydream by being called by a young Amity woman. Gloria shot me a nervous and uneasy glance, and I gave her my best reassuring smile. I headed into the room, closing the door softly behind me. I slid into the chilling metal chair. _Dauntless, no matter what, _I reminded myself as I drank the liquid and drifted into a sleep.

My eyes snapped open, revealing an eerie, monotone room lit with old lightbulbs that hang loosely from thin metal cords. A knife, and cheese sat on two separate pedestals. Out of habit, I reached towards the knife, just as one of the reflections that stared back at me on the mirrors whispered, "Choose."

The jaws of a large dog separated in an intimidating bark. The dog was black, with a caramel brown muzzle and paws. I stared at a little girl who was threatened by this young dog, and ran forwards to stand in front of her so the dog would grab me instead of her. The dog yowled and charged forwards, it's large paws thumping on the ground.

I braced myself, pointing the knife outwards and stabbing it into the dog. It howled, and fell limp on the knife.

The scene disintegrated and re-formed into a bus, with a man, shaking a newspaper in my face and yelling, "Do you know this man?!" I blinked. "No. And please, hush. We don;t want to disturb the others." I pleaded, and her clamped his jaws shut.

I jolted awake in the chair and looked around, my eyes meeting the Amity's. "Inconclusive." She whispered, and ushered me out of the room.

_****~The Next Day~****_

"Tell me!" Gloria begged as we stepped into the big building that held the decision to our futures. "No, no and no!" I replied sternly. "I'm choosing Dauntless, if it makes you feel any better." I snorted. Gloria lowered her gaze. We sprinted up the stairs- some skipping a step, others skipping two.

We arrived in the room. It was colossal, with seat upon seats crowding the walls, and a large elevated podium holding the bowls on the opposing wall.

Some time later, names began to be called. Gloria was one before me. "Gloria Tagfish." Gloria stepped up, taking the knife. My heart pounded, and the world seemed to be blocked from me as I watched her tentatively rip her skin with the knife, and drip her blood into the Erudite bowl.

"Erudite!" The cheers were muted from around me as she stared at her feet and sat with the know-it-alls. "Katrina Dark!" I stood up, furiously, and marched to the podium. I snatched the knife, tore my skin, and let my blood flow into the metal bowl that held coals to represent Dauntless.

"Dauntless!"

**I hope you liked it! R&R! I'm publishing a new story, so check it out! Love ya! ~Pouncingwind**


End file.
